


Umbrella

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Has Ruined My Life [32]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Reader is Crowley's spy, Reader is homeless, and maybe more - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:39:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You were sitting out in the rain when he found you. To many people, he was the worst thing. For you, he was the best.





	Umbrella

You cursed, pulling the hood of your jacket further down. You were completely wet. Not only that, but also freezing. You kept your gaze on the side walk you were walking on. You shuddered, wrapping your arms further around yourself. Suddenly, the rain didn't hit you anymore. You looked up, and a black umbrella. Your eyes travelled downwards, to an arm wrapped in a black coat. The man beside you was handsome, but he seemed dangerous. "You don't have to be in this rain anymore, love", he said.

That was how you first met Crowley. Right now you were out in the rain, too. But this time you didn't feel the cold that much, thanks to the warm clothes Crowley had given you. You still didn't have an umbrella with you. You were silently watching the two men in front of you. Sam and Dean Winchester. Crowley needed you, a human, to keep an eye on them everywhere they went. You always texted him their locations, what they were hunting, what they killed and if they got injured. It was crazy how these two hadn't noticed you yet. Right now, they were on their way to a motel.

The lights turned off. Finally. Now you could close your eyes for a little. You texted Crowley quickly, then leaned against the wall, feeling the rain on your skin for a little while. Then, suddenly, the rain didn't hit you anymore. You opened your eyes, seeing the familiar black umbrella over you. You smiled, turning to face Crowley. He greeted you with a kiss to the cheek. "You don't need to be in this rain anymore, love" And with that, he disappeared with you.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
